


the smoke hurts your eyes (well, what did you expect?)

by sincethestars



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cynicism, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Post-Doomsday, Rated T for language, Speculation, Wilbur Soot-centric, he's a little bit manic in here but to be fair he has a right to be, lapslock, so about that resurrection arc uh, wilbur soot and the dawning realisation things are fucked up: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincethestars/pseuds/sincethestars
Summary: wilbur comes back to a world that's in even worst shape than the one he left it in, and that's saying something.he'd like to clarify that he absolutely did not ask for this.(or: in which wilbur comes back to life, which doesn't really work with his plan of avoiding the consequences of his actions by dying. what the fuck.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & L'manburg Ensemble
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	the smoke hurts your eyes (well, what did you expect?)

wilbur comes back to life, which, if you ask the part of him that wasn't ghostbur, is a bad fucking idea, emphasis on bad, emphasis on fucking, emphasis on whatever makes people understand this wasn't a good decision. he thought the message was clear.

when someone begs their dad to stab them with their own sword, that generally doesn't mean they want to stay alive. in fact, that can be taken as a clear indication of the opposite, without the need to worry about misunderstandings. no, in wilbur's opinion, it was crystal clear.

but of course some fucking common sense was too much to expect of all those fucking people. necromancy? no problem. logic? now you're asking too much of me, my good sir.

wilbur comes back to life. it's all very unexpected and very much not wanted and the floor under his body is sticky with blood, slippery and unpleasant and cold, does no one know how to light a fucking fire? he inhales and chokes on ashes, and schlatt would like that, wouldn't he, the dramatic bastard, would laugh at him if he were here, and where the fuck is _here_ anyway?

wilbur comes back to life and l'manburg is a crater (predictable) and tommy hates him (fair) and everyone is tearing into everyone else like stabbing is going out of style.

(it's not. stabbing is never going to go out of style, you could ask techno and he'd give you one of his fancy speeches about violence and beasts and drama.)

wilbur _comes back to life_ , again, what the fuck, seriously?

of all the people to waste a totem on? him? the guy that tried to blow up his own nation while his allies were still in it? how desperate are people for allies?

a part of him insists for him to do something, fuck if he knows what by the way. the rest would like everyone to fuck right off, and bury him again, please and thank you.

ah! wilbur, you idiot, when have things ever gone how you wanted them to? he should have learned, but cut him some slack, he thought he was done with learning.

reminder to self, wilbur: you're the unluckiest bastard on this planet. welcome back to breathing, fucker.

what happens is tommy avoids him (reasonable), and fundy avoids him (very understandable) and tubbo avoids him (completely justified), and phil avoids him (you get his drift). and niki avoids him (...ouch), and quackity avoids him (fair, he supposes?), and techno avoids him (uh), and overall the only people on this server that still look at him in the eyes are dream (not a brilliant testament to wilbur's character. in fact, now that he's not completely insane he thinks that's actually really concerning. get a grip, wilbur. you can't have dream like you.) and eret (guilt is a powerful motivator, but if they apologize one more time wilbur's going to throw them out of some sort of window.)

what happens is he thinks of reaching out to fundy, and then thinks again, yeah, that's new, he's still getting used to it too, and then he doesn't do it. he'd start to make amends but he's always been more skilled at blowing things up to kingdom come then fixing things, look at his family and his dreams and his sanity!

what happens is he tries to talk to tommy and tubbo, and they slam the door in his face, which isn't very nice.

"you made me president and then blew me up for the second time in a week," shouts tubbo through the closed door, something close enough to hatred in his voice for wilbur to flinch, and see? see why this wasn't a good idea?

"technically, tommy made you president," says wilbur, because once you've hit the bottom you may as well start to dig. neither of them respond, which is concerning. the tommy wilbur knew would have kicked wilbur's ass over that remark, or would have yelled, or would have committed arson, or done something equally tommy-like that would have made wilbur mock him utterly, only he thinks he's lost his right to mocking, right now, and also to tommy, as well.

if he's being honest with himself, which is the only person he has left to be honest to, everything's gone a bit to hell. or, since everyone is aware of the fact that the two literal children are on a suicide mission and nobody is doing anything to stop it, he supposes things haven't _gone_ to hell as much as they have settled there, built a nice house, and a sewer system, and are starting of thinking of holding an election, there, wouldn't that be a nice idea.

(no, seriously. george and sapnap (george and sapnap!) hate dream, he's never seen tommy and tubbo talk less, niki and fundy didn't used to be so aggressive he doesn't think, _phil_ does anarchy. techno's the most reasonable out of all his once-allies, and that's not a good thing, although nothing is a good thing if you want to face the facts.

wilbur doesn't particularly want to, but it seems he's the only one left to do it, and he's always wanted to be special, hasn't he? except that right now he thinks ordinary would be fine, uninvolved, happy, but should have thought of that before you planted tnt under your home's ground, uh, wilbur, too late for happiness and victory now, idiot, you added oil to the raging fire, have fun breathing in the smoke.)

what happens is he settles in the ruins of l'manburg and sings the anthem alone and feels pathetic and sad and maybe like he's made the wrong choices, and those wrong choices in turn apparently led everyone else to think that going batshit crazy was the trendy thing to do these days. 

(what happens is he asks phil why he was brought back, and phil looks at him and says, "well, you wouldn't stop fucking haunting us," and oooooh, you don't have the time to dive into phil and wilbur's relationship post-murder, trust him on that.)

what happens is he asks the ranboo kid that was involved in his resurrection for some reason even though they'd never met, and the teenager, hands shaking (what the fuck is going on with all those kids.), answers:

"you wanted to fix it all. good luck."

which means his ghost was a fucking idiot, which means wilbur is a fucking idiot. it's a bitter truth to swallow, but, you know, once you've gotten a sword to the stomach, nothing can really top that.

_fix it all_. good, ghostbur, set reasonable goals, ghostbur, ah! foiled! wilbur's always been a fucking idiot with delusions of grandeur. now that he's not insane or dead the self-awareness is unpleasant.

"what the fuck," he says to the wind. the wind doesn't laugh at him because along with his ribs and heart and lungs and stomach the totem fixed his mind, which he really ought to be more grateful for, he knows, don't worry, he'll get right on that.

"what the fuck," he says. dream smiles at him with his creepy mask and creepy plans and creepy happiness.

"welcome home," he says, and eurydice never escaped hell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> saw everyone making nice fix-it things about wilbur coming back to life and i went "ah, but what if it was painful instead"
> 
> you're welcome


End file.
